Bob Hawke
(coming soon) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bob_Hawke Robert James Lee Hawke, AC, GCL was an Australian politician who was the 23rd Prime Minister of Australia and the Leader of the Labor Party from 1983 to 1991. He was the longest-serving Labor Party Prime Minister. Hawke was born in South Australia but moved to Western Australia as a child. Born: 9 December 1929, Bordertown Died: 16 May 2019, Sydney Did you know: Bob Hawke is the third-longest-serving Prime Minister of Australia by total time in office (8 years, 284 days). Policy |TheConversation:/Australian politics explainer: the Prices and Incomes Accord> :"During the Hawke-Keating years, the union movement – under the leadership of Australian Council of Trade Unions (ACTU) secretary Bill Kelty – became a partner in Labor’s economic rationalist agenda. :Through Accord agreements, unions accepted a degree of responsibility for Australia’s broader economic health. This was often at the expense of their own members’ interests." :"The last time Labor held government was under Gough Whitlam, between 1972 and 1975. At that time, Hawke was ACTU president, and the front man for the industrial militancy and wages explosion that saw inflation peak at 18% and unemployment reach 5% for the first time since the early 1940s. :Hawke was a confrontational union leader. But Hawke 2.0, the self-possessed teetotaller who became prime minister in 1983, preferred consensus. :In opposition, Labor’s industrial relations spokesperson, Ralph Willis, developed the idea of a formalised agreement between the unions and Labor in government, which was adopted as policy at the Labor Party conference in 1979." :"The ACTU’s new secretary, Sally McManus, has been in the headlines since assuming her position in March this year. McManus said she believed workers were justified in breaking laws that they judged to be unfair. :She later declared neoliberalism had “run its course”, and: ::The Keating years created vast wealth for Australia, but it has not been shared, and too much has ended up in offshore bank accounts or in CEO’s back pockets." :"There is some prospect therefore of a new Labor-ACTU compact for the 2020s. This would not focus so much on the Accord’s economic objectives, but on the protection of workers’ rights in the fast-changing world of automation and new platforms of service delivery." |SMH.com.au:/The Age, 1984/From the Archives: Australia's new, non-sexist national anthem> :"With the Prime Minister, Mr. Hawke, in the chair, Cabinet this week approved a “non-sexist” version of the words of ‘Advance Australia Fair’, which until now has had the status of national tune. :In the new version, “Australia’s sons” no longer rejoice. The line is now: “Australians all, let us rejoice.”" :"In deference to charges of sexism and Australia’s changed racial mix, the fifth line of the second verse, “For loyal sons beyond the seas” becomes “For those who’ve come across the seas”. The third line, “To make our youthful Commonwealth,” is now “To make this Commonwealth of ours”. :The Federal Opposition Leader, Mr. Peacock yesterday described the changes to the anthem as “ludicrous”. The word “sons” was a generic term, he said." Promised Treaty with Indigenous Australia Corky Edwards Fb post :"In 1988, Bob Hawke attended the Barunga festival where he promised a treaty, pictured below. The treaty was written up. And he broke his promise. He broke his promise to those people that day, and to all Aboriginal people. We are still the only colonised Indigenous people in the world who have never even been offered a treaty (saying you will and offering one isn't the same thing), and Bob Hawke is directly responsible for that and for all the people who have suffered and died as a consequence of that broken promise. This is his legacy, a broken promise and a broken people without a treaty. But I guess he could drink a lot of beer really fast so yay or something. If you wish to see the drafted treaty I will post it in the comments. This is what could have happened if only he had chosen to keep his promise. But he didn't. He lied." 1. Recognition of Aboriginal ownership of Australia. 2. The establishment of a separate Aboriginal nation of states. 3. The immediate restoration of all inalienable crown lands, state and national parks, Aboriginal reserves and travelling stock routes of Australia. 4. Negotiation of Aboriginal state boundaries. 5. Recognition of Aboriginal sovereignty of all Aboriginal lands complete with inalienable title in perpetuity. 6. Agree to the requirement that 40% of the total land mass of each Australian state be transferred to permanent Aboriginal title. 7. Australians to pay the Aboriginal nation compensation for the balance of 60% of Australian land not available to Aborigines to compensate for the social, physical, and psychological ravages that have been made upon the Aboriginal people. Compensation rates to equal not less than 7% of GDP for the first ten years, 5% for the following ten years and 2.5% of GDP in perpetuity. 8. The establishment of a treaty between Aboriginal and non-Aboriginal Australians. 9. Aborigines to retain sovereignty over all land and islands presently known as Australia. 10. Aborigines to be given freedom to manage their own internal and external affairs as a seperate nation of people. 11. Aborigines to be given freedom to make Treaties regarding land and sea corridors as would any independent nation. 12. The Aboriginal State to become a self governing state involving seperate economic, social and cultural development combining traditional religions and practice. 13. The Aboriginal nation to operate an independent legal system subject only to international law. 14. All State Governments will be required to return appropiated land unemcumbered to the Aboriginal state. 15. Aboriginal states will impose entry restrictions in classified areas or those areas adjacent to nominated Aboriginal sacred sites. 16. The Aboriginal nation will require the release of all Aboriginal people from prisons and institutions plus the return to the Aboriginal state of all Aboriginal human remains residing in museums plus all Aboriginal artifacts. 17. Together with the total compensation package, the Australian Government will be required to pay a sum direct to $1,000,000,000 within four weeks of the establishment of the Treaty. 18. The Aboriginal nation will require existing State and Federal Governments to provide permanently all the social, political, educational and legal benefits currently enjoyed by other Australians to the Aboriginal people. These benefits will also include welfare payments, the provisions of pensions and health benefits. These benefits are to be in addition to the total compensation package. 19. The Aboriginal Bureau of Aboriginal State Affairs will be established to take over the existing Department of Aboriginal Affairs and Aboriginal Development Corporation structures." Numbers 20 to 25 Selwyn Johnston from johnston-independent. com states that The following is also part of a 68 page document that the Australian Government has not released. The Department of Aboriginal Affairs is fully aware of the entire contents of this document, which has been widely circulated throughout Aboriginal communities in Australia, however, the majority of Australian people have not been advised of its existence or its potential ramifications, let alone the effects under the Native Title Act - 1993. 20. All towns and cities in the 60% of the land mass ceded by aboriginals to the Federal and State Governments shall, at municipal expense, provide and maintain for aboriginal use special parklands of not less than 20acres in areas with appropriate sea and river frontages. These parklands will be utilised by aborigines as centres for religious activities and camping. They will be available for general public use at other times. 21. In urban areas where crown land is not available, suitable land is to be returned to aborigines on compensation and needs basis. The aboriginal families will occupy this land, rate free. 22. Certain urban sections will become new aboriginal domains involving their own aboriginal administration with funding and political control. 23. All existing aboriginal housing Australia wide shall be transferred complete with deed title by the Australian government to the new aboriginal state as an integral part of the compensation package. 24. 3% of the revenue derived from all mineral and natural resources will be paid to the new aboriginal nation. 25. Toll gates will be established and erected on all national freeways and highways interconnecting cities and States. One third of 1% of the total annual toll collected will be payable to the new aboriginal nation. Toll rates for consideration will equal $2 per car, $3 per vehicle with towing capacity, and 50 cents per motor bike. These tolls are all subject to variations in consumer price index."" Astrology Hawke was born on December 9, 1929 at 5:30 AM in Bordertown (South Australia), Australia. Sun: 16°16' Sagittarius AS: 26°43' Sagittarius :Moon: 9°51' Pisces MC: 6°06' Virgo Chinese Astrology: Earth Snake :Numerology: Birthpath 6 Mortal Chart |YouTube:/Qldaah/Bill Shorten on the death of Bob Hawke> ~8pm 16 May 2019 https://www.katherinetimes.com.au/story/6129387/morrison-reflects-on-hawkes-larrikin-wit/?cs=9397 ---- np =? Pid= Category:Politics Category:Australia Category:Neoliberalism